The story of Amy Sanders
by Ellie-swe
Summary: This is about Amy Sanders, a girl who has been in the forest in two weeks, she comes to horizon by an accident. This summary sucks!
1. Walking in the forest

****

A/N: I do not own any of the characters, only Amy Sander and her friends back home, and her mom, dad etc. Remember I'm not English speaking, so the spelling may not be the best! Please read and review, I need your opinions to make the story better and stuff! Well, enjoy your reading! 

Chapter 1

Walking in the forest. 

"Man! Stupid map! Why are you showing me the wrong way? I've been good with you so far haven't I? I've been in the forest to long that I've started to talk with my map! Well let's see north is that way then south must be that way."

Amy starts to walk for south. She has been in the forest for almost two weeks now. She's soon out of food, so she has to find a way to a supermarket and buy the most important. Amy Sanders is a 16, almost 17, -year-old girl with reddish-brown hair and green eyes. She has military green clothes and a green cap.

*Shit, where is that road* She thinks for herself, she's getting tired, and sits down to rest on a stump. She hears something in the bushes.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" She asks terrified. *What if it's the cops, they can't find me! * She rose up and went towards the bushes. She lifts on it and sees this big snake. * No, it's a viper! * (I don't know if that's the right name, but it is a very poisonous snake) Before Amy can turn around and run away from the poisonous snake the snake gets a bite of her. 

"Shit! Just great Amy! You know that you shouldn't do any quick movements. I have to find that road fast. But I've got to keep my leg still." She takes a stick and rips her sleeve of and makes a temporary cast. She jumps on one leg for long until she sees the road. She follows the road, and it feels like forever until she sees a camping place, were there are many kids.

*A summer camp, well maybe they can help me… * Amy falls to the ground. She has no powers left. 

A man runs towards her and looks at her.

" Hey there, how are you?" The guy asks concerned.

" I've got bitten by an viper." I said and had hard to open my eyes.

" A viper, so were are you from, huh?" He asked while he looked at my leg.

I couldn't answer. I was too tired.

" Hey, girl you have to talk to me. Okay?"

I nodded.

" So what's your name?" This man asked me as he screamed to some kids to get the nurse.

" Amy" I whispered.

" Amy, I'm Peter Scarbrow. He says, and a blonde woman runs to them.

" What do we have here?" She asks. 

" This girl is Amy. A Viper bit her"

" Well we have to get her to the infirmary, and get some antidote against it. Peter can you carry her?"

" Sure."

" No, really I can walk" I said but they didn't pay any attention to me, and the next second I was in this Peter guys arms on my way to the infirmary. Suddenly everything went black.

A/N : Hello! Hope you like it so far! I'm going to start on the next chapter soon! I have many good ideas. Please review! It makes it easier for me to write If i know what you think about it! Thank you! 


	2. Who are you?

****

Chapter 2.

Who are you?

A/N I don't own any characters except Amy Sanders and her friends and family. No Higher Ground Characters are mine and by that I mean, Scott, Shelby, Auggie, etc. I may come up with some new character, but the ones you don't recognize are made up by me. Please r&r.

I woke up pretty groggy and really sour. I can't remember where I am. 

I started to get panic. *Where am I? * 

"Hello? Can somebody tell me where I am?" The door opens, and a guy comes in, the same guy that helped me… when was it, yesterday? Peter was his name! Right! A snake, a viper, bit me. Now I remember. 

" Hi Amy." He said 

" How are you feeling today?" He asked and sat down in e chair. 

" I'm fine. Can you tell me where I am please?" I asked quickly. 

" Yes, you are at Mount Horizon School in Agnes."

" Okay, thank you for all your help Peter, but I have to go!" I sat up and swung my legs over the bed.

" What is your last name Amy? We looked through your bag but we didn't find any Id." He asked.

" I don't have a last name. So I should probably get going." I said avoiding saying too much.

" You have to have some kind of last name." He said raised an eyebrow.

" No, I don't. So may I have my bag so I can get dressed and get out on the road again?"

" Okay, I'll get it for you just wait here okay?" He said and went out.

*Just great Amy Sanders! Now you've got an asking teacher or whatever he is after you! Lucky me that they didn't find my passport! * 

The door opens and Peter comes in with my bag.

I take the bag and put out my pants and my passport falls out from a pocket in my pants.

Peter takes it and read.

" Well Amy Sanders, you have a nice last name. Why didn't you want me to know what your last name was?" He asked.

" It's private." I said.

" Well before you leave, would you like to eat some dinner, the cafeteria is open." 

" Yeah, it would be nice with some food. Thank you." Peter went out and I got my clothes on. When I came out from the room Peter was waiting for me, and he followed me to the cafeteria. He left me there and I got some food. What I didn't know was that Peter still had my passport. While I was at the cafeteria Peter made some phone calls.

****

Peter's office.

" Hello my name is Peter Scarbrow, I'm looking for Mr. or Mrs. Sanders?"

" Just a second" A young voice said.

" Yes this is Mr. Sanders speaking" A dark voice said in the other end of the phone.

" Hello Mr. Sanders. I'm Peter Scarbrow calling from Mount Horizon School. I have your daughter here.

" Amy?" He asked suprised

" Yes"

" I don't have a daughter anymore, sorry Mr. Scarbrow I can't help you. Bye bye." He hung up.

Peter understood that there was something wrong when she didn't wan to tell her last name. He picked up the phone again to call the police and ask if they have someone named Amy Sanders, who has a police record.


	3. What is this place?

****

A/N: I do not own any of the characters, only Amy Sanders and her family. Please r&r! Enjoy your reading.

****

Chapter 3.

What kind of place is this?

Peter's office.

Sophie just got in to Peter's office.

"Sophie, this kid Amy." He said

" Who came here last day?" She asked.

" Yeah, she has a record at the police. But when I called her dad today, he said that he didn't have a daughter, I know he's lying- - "

"So what did her police record say?" 

"She has been on drugs, steeling, housebreaking etc." He said looking up to her.

" Where is she now?" Sophie asks.

"In the cafeteria. She was hungry." Peter said. " What shall I do, Soph?"

"Well, I think that you should talk to her, ask her. Our job is to get the kids talk, so let's do like we always do!" She said and went to her group.

****

Outside 

*Okay Amy, get a grip of yourself. Where am I supposed to go now? I can't go home, I have to go to a supermarket so I can get some food. Next stop, Supermarket. *

"Amy?" Peter walking to her.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I've called your dad- - " 

"You did what!?" I yelled at him? " You can't just call my dad, why did you do it?" *Oh my god, I have to get out of here really fast! * 

"I called your dad to tell him that you are here." He said. "I also called the police to see if you were missing, or had a record. What are you running from?" he asked.

"Who said that I'm running, huh? I'm not running I just… just hiking!" I said. 

"I've seen your police record. Steeling, drugs etc. Why?"

"You've got no right to check up on me! What do you think you are? You are only a teacher for… what is this place anyway? Summer camp?" I asked very angry.

"This is not a summer camp, It's a school for 'at risk kids'. Like a boarding school. Kids at this school are pretty much like you. Many of them have been taking drugs, and many other things." He said.

"Well I've got to go now before…" I was near to say 'before he gets me.'

"Before what?" Peter asked.

"Before the sun goes down" I answered.

"Okay, Amy listen. I can help you! Only if you tell me, so please tell me I want to help you." He said. 

*Man! Give me a break! No one can help me anymore; I'm a lost case! * 

"I don't know you! And why are you thinking that there is something wrong! I've only been here fore a day! You don't know me!" I started to cry! 

"Hey please tell me? Just tell me, are you on drugs now?" He asked concerned.

*Maybe I can tell him. But what can he do about it? One part of me thinks that I should tell him but the other one doesn't. I can tell him a little. * 

"No I'm not on drugs anymore, I had to quit when I went out to the forest." I said quiet.

"Come on, let's go into my office, ok?" He looked at me and we went to his office.

****

At the office

"You can sit there." Peter said and pointed at a chair.

"How long have you been in the forest?" He asked.

"For about two weeks now. I was on my way to a supermarket to buy some food, then the snake came, you know the rest." I said not sure if I'm so smart telling him all this, but I have a good feeling about this guy.

"What have you done in the forest for so long?" he asked.

"Nothing special." I answered.

"What are you running from?" He asked.

"I'm not running from anything." I said looking down at my hands.

"Well then, there's the phone, you can call your dad and ask him to pick you up." He said pointing at the phone on his table.

"What? No! I'm not calling that sick man! No way!" I said and broke to tears! My mouth started to talk by it self. "I can't go back, I can't! Please don't let him get me!" I cried.

"You know what, You can stay here. But you will be a student and you'll have to follow the rules." 

*I'm crazy but this is way much better than walking in the forest. *

"Okay." I said. 

Peter told me all the rules, and some other stuff. Then he introduced me to some girl named Sophie. She was a counselor. They have these strange names on groups. My group is Cliffhangers. I haven't met anyone from that group yet; they are at some hike with a guy named Jeff. He showed me my dorm. There were several beds there and it looked nice. Peter told me that he was going to call my dad and ask him to send some things to me, like clothes, maybe some book and teddy bear stuff like that. 

I walked to Peter's office to ask him something.

"Peter?" I asked when I came in to his office.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Doesn't it cost something to live here?" I asked

"Yes it does. But if your father agree with putting you here, then you can get the money from a foundation that we have here." He answered

"You know, I'm not his daughter anymore so he'll probably be glad if he doesn't have to see me anymore." I said and started to walk out.

"Not his daughter anymore? Why?" He asked. But I was to tired to answer so I went out to the dorm.


	4. Meeting the Cliffhangers

****

A/N: Hello, In this chapter the cliffhangers will be back. And as you all know I don't own any of the characters only Amy and her family…etc. Please r&r.

****

Chapter 4

Meeting the Cliffhangers.

The next day I sat at a table outside and saw all these kids walking toward the same dorm as I was living in. *This must be the cliffhangers * I thought. I was a little nervous to meet them. I had only my green clothes and my hair was in a ponytail. I sat there in my own thoughts when Peter came to me.

"Hi, the cliffhangers are back from their hike now. Would you like to meet them?" He asked.

"Sure." I said and we went to the girl's dorm.

In the dorm were four girls. Two girls with blonde hair and one girl with brown hair and a smile at her face. Then there was another girl also with brown hair. They were all laughing. 

"Girls, this is Amy Sanders. She is the new cliffhanger." Peter said.

"Peter, you didn't say anything about a newbie!" The brown haired girl said.

"Well Juliette that was because I didn't know that." He said smiling at her.

"Amy this is: Juliette, Daisy, Shelby and her little sister Jess." He said pointing at them. 

"Hi." I said.

"Well I'll introduce you to the boys at the group ok? And Juliette will be your first week buddy, so if you have any questions it's just to ask her, ok?"

"Okay." I answered. "Have you talk to my dad?" I asked

"Yes I have, he didn't mind you being here." He answered.

"I told you, didn't I?" I said and went to the bathroom. When I came back the girls were lying on their beds.

"So what are you here for?" The blond girl named Shelby asked me.

"Well I came here because I got bitten by an viper." I said. 

"What? So your parents didn't send you here?" Juliette asked me.

"No, my father doesn't care. I've been in the woods for two weeks before I got bitten." I said.

"Wow that was something new. So why are you staying here then?" Juliette asked.

"Well I have some problems at home…and stuff." I said. 

"Okay." I took my bag and looked after my diary. I found it and I started to write in it.

****

A warm place.

Hey there, I've found a warm place with a comfortable bed, lamps and other stuff. Maybe I was lucky that that snake bit me. At least I don't have to see my dad every day. That disgusting face of his are following me at nights, It's nice to not see it when I'm awake. The girls here seem nice. But what do I know, I've only knew them for half an hour. Well nobody can hurt me. I'm safe here… at least I think I'm safe here… for a while.

Love, Amy Sanders.

****


	5. Amy Sanders secret

****

A/N: Hello! Hope you like it so far! I love writing it, but you have to let me know if I'm losing the track… if you understand what I mean. Well I hope you like it, and please review! Enjoy your reading, and I hope that the English isn't too bad! And also a big thanks you for all the nice reviews! Than you all so much!

****

Chapter 5

Amy Sanders secret.

The weather is cold at Mt. Horizon. And the students are on their way to group.

"Hello everyone." Sophie says to them when she arrives. 

"Let's start, I feel… Juliette" She says and throws a pillow to Jules.

"Tired" she answers and throws the pillow to Scott.

"Cold" Scott says and throws it to Daisy

The pillow goes round and after David it's my turn.

"I feel… I don't know…Happy." I said.

After me it was Ezra's turn. And after everybody told how he or she felt the pillow got back to Sophie.

"Okay then, Why… Juliette? Sophie says

"Because I'm just tired." Jules say and throws it to Scott.

"Because it's cold outside." And he threw the pillow to daisy. And after David it was my turn again.

"Because I'm here." I said. And after everybody had said how they felt and why. We got dismissed.

All the cliffhangers are sitting in the lodge. *Scott and Shelby are so cute together! I wish I could find a boyfriend like Scott. He and Shelby are like…made for each other. * 

Peter steps in to the lodge and walks to me. He has a concerned look on his face. *This isn't good. *

"Amy, may I talk to you in my office?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. And rose up and went to his office. 

In Peter's office.

"There has been an accident with your mother." Peter said.

"What? No! What happened?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"She has broken, ribs and a punctured lung. She fell down from the stairs in your house." He said. 

"…He said that he wouldn't touch her. I was his punchbag." I thought but I realized that I've said it out loud.

" What? You mean that he hit her?" Peter asked.

"Oh my god! Mother!!!" I started to scream and cry. Peter flew up from his chair to calm me down. There was like something inside me broke and I went crazy. I kicked the wall and then I just fell on the floor and started to shiver. Peter sat next to me on the floor and calmed me down. 

"It's okay now. She's at the hospital your father can't hurt her there." He said calmly. 

"What? My father? He doesn't have anything to do with this." I said looking at Peter with tears in my eyes. " I don't have a father. That man that lives with my mother isn't my real father. He adopted me when my mother and him got married. I'm not his real daughter."

"Did he hit you?" Peter asked. I got flashbacks. 

****

**Flashback**

A drunk 'dad' comes home from a tough day at work. He's mad because I haven't done the dinner yet. My mother wasn't home; she worked night this day, like many other days. 

"Honey, where is my dinner? I'm hungry!!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'll start with it right now!" I said.

"That's not good enough!" He said and slaps me over my nose. It started to bleed. I got surprised; he had never hit me before. Yelled at me, but never hit me.

I tried to rise up but when I did he kicked me at my knee so I fell to the ground again. Then he kept going. He hit me in my face, at my body… and later he took a knife and…

****

**End of flashback**

My hand flew up to the scar on my shoulder. I started to cry again. I rose up and started to walk around.

"Amy?" Peter asked.

"…No…no… I can do it now." I said, but I was in my own thoughts. "I'll make your dinner now!"

Peter opens the medicine cabinet and takes out a shot with sedative and goes to Amy.

"Amy let me look at your arm." He said and took her arm. I was still babbling about all kind of stuff. He put the needle in my arm and suddenly the room started to spin. 

****


	6. Embarrassed

****

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you all for the kind reviews! It seems that you like the story, and I really like to write it. It's been a while since I updated, but I have a lot of things going on in my school. Well have a very nice day and again, thank you all so much for the nice reviews. And please if I loosing the track (if you know what I mean) please tell me. // Ellie

Embarrassed

Chapter 6

I woke up in a different room with the sun shining in my eyes. * Well, here I am again* I thought. I was all alone in the room. I didn't hear any voices and no sound at all. It was very quiet. 

"Hello? Is anybody here?" I asked. But nobody answered. I tried to move my hands but they were tied into the bed. * What is this? * 

"Hello! Can anybody hear me?!" I started to get panic. 

"Help me! Please somebody help…"

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Suddenly I woke up. It was only a dream. My hands were never tied, and I wasn't alone. Sophie was sitting next to my bed. 

"Hello there!" She said 

"Hi" I whispered to her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked and looked at me. I felt so bad. It was my fault the she had been worried.

"I'm okay. Sophie, I'm so sorry!" I said 

"Sorry for what? You haven't done anything" She said and took my hand. 

"Yes I have. At Peter's office…I don't know what happened in my head, I just went crazy." I said. 

"You had a breakdown, many kids here gets it. It's not unusual." She said with a little smile. 

"Well I feel really bad about it and it will never happen again." I said and sat up.

"It is okay Amy. I'll go and tell Peter that you are up." Sophie said and went to get Peter.

While she was gone I laid there and thought about my mother.

* I have to go and see her. I've got to take care of her. But If I goes back, he'll start with me and I wont make it this time, he will beat me so bad because I ran…I ran to the best place in the world. * 

Peter steps in the room. 

"Hi there! I'm happy that you are awake." He told me and closed the door.

"Hi. Have you heard anything about my mother?" I asked, I needed to know.

"No sorry. So how are you feeling?" He asked and sat down in the same chair that Sophie had sat in. (A/N: I don't know if that's right spelling, but I hope you understand what I mean)

"I'm okay. When can I get out of here?" 

"About half an hour. I had to give you sedative yesterday." He said and looked at me. " Do you remember anything?" He asked.

" Yeah, but I rather not to…I'm so embarrassed." I said looking at my hands

"Well, don't be. You were tired and just got some bad news, it could happened to anyone." He said.

Later that day I got back to the dorm. It was nice to see everyone again…it felt like I've been gone for a week but it was just one day. 

I was sitting in the lodge when Peter came and told me that I had a phone call. I rose up and went to his office.

"Hello?" I asked in the phone.

"Amy?" A voice that made me shake. 

"What do you want?" I asked.

****


	7. The letter

****

Chapter 8

The letter

A/N: I want to thank everybody for the nice reviews. And I do not own any of the characters, only Amy Sanders and her family. And remember I don't speak English so the spelling may not be the best. In one chapter I wrote "Steeling", instead of Stealing, but I hope that you all knew what I meant. Have a super nice day! 

I couldn't believe it! He wanted to come up and see how I was doing. Why would he do that? He never cared! He must have a reason to come…maybe he was going to take me home with him? I can't! I just can't! I have to do something! But what…

"So what did your father say?" Peter asked after I have hang up.

"He's coming tomorrow to see how I'm doing up here." I answered quiet.

"How do you feel about it?" He sat down in the chair next to me.

"Empty." I answered. I rose up and started to move to the door.

"Amy if you ever want to talk, you know where you can find me or Sophie." 

"Yeah, I know." I said and went towards the dorm.

I sat on my bed; I didn't want him to come. Jules came to my when I sat at my bed and thinking.

"Hi! What are you doing?" She asked me.

"I'm thinking" I answered.

"About what?"

"My 'dad' is coming to visit me tomorrow. And I don't want him to." I answered absent minded.

"Oh. Well do you want to come and watch the game?" She asked.

"What game?" 

"The guys are playing basketball, so Daisy and I are going to watch." She answered and rose up.

"No, but thank you for asking." I said.

"Okay." She said and went out to Daisy.

I took my backpack and threw in some clothes. I hid the backpack under my bed. And then it was just to wait fore the darkness to come. So I went out to look at the guys when they played basketball. 

When it was time for bed, I decided to write a letter to Peter, Sophie and the Cliffhangers. 

At two o'clock at the night I left the school, and all that was left from me… was the letter that lay on my pillow.

****

A/N: Hi! I know it is short. But I'm trying to come up with some kind of end of this story. I don't want to have to many chapters. I hope you like it. And thanks for the reviews. Please review…even if you already done it. The reviews make me so happy! Hope you all have a nice day! // Ellie


	8. Where is she?

****

A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you all for the reviews specially Banana Belle, you are so nice! I don't owe any of the originally characters, only Amy Sanders and her family! Hope you like this chapter too! Have a very nice day! // Ellie

Chapter 8

Where is she?

In the girls dorm.

Shopie came in to wake the girls up. 

"Good morning everyone! Breakfast is in the cafeteria!" She said happy. The girls started to wake, but when Sophie looked over to Amy's bed it was empty. 

"Is Amy already up?" She asked the girls.

"Maybe." Juliette said. And got out of her bed.

"Well see you guys at the cafeteria." Sophie said and left the room.

"Did you guys hear anything last night?" Shelby asked. All the girls stopped with whatever they were doing and looked at Shelby. 

"Hear what?" Jules asked.

"Well, I had trouble to sleep tonight and when I lied in my bed someone got out. I thought the person only wanted to take some fresh air, then I fell asleep." She said.

"Do you think that it was Amy?" Jess asked.

"I don't know- - - "

"She was upset yesterday." Jules interrupted Shelby. "Her 'dad' is coming today."

"You think she ran?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Jules looked over at Amy's bed. There was an envelope on her pillow. Jules walked to it and lifted it up.

"I think we have to go to Peter." She said.

The girls went to Peter's office.

"Peter, we need to talk to you." Shelby said. And the rest of the cliffhanger girls stepped in to his office. 

"Okay, what do you girls want me this lovely morning?" He asked.

"It's about Amy. We think that she has run away from here." Shelby said. Peter rose up and went towards the envelope that Shel held in her hand.

"Get Sophie please, he asked Jess." Jess went to get Sophie.

"Are you not going to read it?" Jules asked.

"Yes but I want Sophie to be here." He said.

"Thank you guys for coming and tell us! You can go to the cafeteria now. I'll tell you what it stands in the letter, ok?" 

"Okay." The girls said and left the room at the same time Sophie got there. 

"Hi, you wanted to see me?" She said. Peter held up the envelope.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Amy Sanders has run. This is a letter from her." He said.

"Well, what are you waiting for, read it!" She said.

Peter opened the envelope and read out loud.

__

" Dear Peter, Sophie and the cliffhangers.

You guys have made my time here at Horizon special. I know it is against the rules to run, but I also know that if I stay here and let him get me, I'll die. Maybe not my body, but my soul. 

I want you to know that I'll miss you guys and I want to thank you for saving my life, for a while. But now it's time for me to save myself. You at Mount Horizon will always be in my heart. 

Love Amy Sanders."

"What shall we do now?" Sophie asked Peter.

"Well, first we have to call her dad. And tell him that she has run. The I'll call Curtis and tell him to keep his eyes open." He said.

"Shall we go out and search for her?" She asked.

"Yeah, we can look around in the forest. Can you gathered the cliffhangers and split them into searching groups?" He asked her.

"Sure. I'll do it right now." She left the room and Peter picked up the phone to call her father and after that Curtis.

"We'll found you!" He said to himself.


	9. You're not going anywhere

****

A/N: Hello! Today my head is full of ideas so I better write them down! Hope you like it…and it's getting close to the end of this story… // Ellie

Chapter 9

You're not going anywhere

At the forest.

*Well here I am again. Home sweet forest. Hmm…that didn't sound right. I'm so stupid. All I had to do was to tell Peter that I didn't want him to come and Peter would fix it. Anyway it's too late now. Let's see…where am I supposed to go now. *

I sat down to rest on a rock. And I looked on the map to chose what way I'll go.

Meanwhile at Horizon.

"Shelby, Scott, and Jess. You are group one." Sophie said.

"Auggie and Juliette, you are group two."

"And Daisy, Ezra and David, you are in group three." 

"Group one that way. Group two that way and group three that way." Sophie said and pointing at the direction.

"Here is your radios and if you found her radio me or Peter, ok?" She asked. 

"Yes" all the groups, said and then they went to find Amy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yes Mr. Sanders. No I understand. Yes but we'll found her. Yes. Okay, Thank you." Peter said and hung up. He had been talking to Mr. Lloyd Sanders for almost half an hour. Now he had to call Curtis and ask him to set up a searching team. He has to find this girl.

Peter lifts up the receiver and calls Curtis.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*I need food. So I have to find a supermarket. *

I started to walk towards the town. *I know that it is a little risky to do that but I have to be careful. *

I got to the town. And the coast was clear. I took my backpack of and went in to the store. I bought some bread and a juice. When I was on my way out I saw Curtis standing by my backpack. 

* Shit! He'll see me if I go out this way! I'll have to find another way out. *

I went to the lady in the cashier (A/N: I don't know if that's the right word. But I hope you know what I mean) 

"Excuse me. I've lost my keys at the back door. Can I go out that way?" I asked the lady.

"Of course, follow me." She said and I followed her. 

"Thank you so much!" I said and bent down and pretend to pick up my 'keys'.

"You're welcome." She said and closed the door.

Then I saw Curtis, on his way to the back door. I ran up in the woods. I saw him talk to the lady. She pointed up in the forest. I started to run. Suddenly I realized that I didn't now where I was. I was lost. I sat down to eat my bread and drink my juice. After I've been resting I started to walk again. 

The darkness came quickly. I build this shelter and then I fell asleep.

At the morning I woke up by some noise. It was an animal. I screamed.

"AMY!??" Someone called.

*It's Auggie. He can't find me! * But it was too late, they were already there.

"Amy! Oh I'm so glad that you are ok." Jules said hugging me.

Auggie took his radio and called Peter.

"Peter we have found here." He said.

"Oh! Good. Take her back to Horizon ok? He said

"Yep. Over and out." 

"Over and out" Peter responded.

"Auggie and Jules, I'm sorry but you'll have to get back without me." I said.

"No. Come on let's go!" Auggie said. He was mad.

"Yeah come on, Amy." Jules said.

"No."

Auggie took his radio and called peter.

"Peter, She won't come with us." He said.

"Where are you Auggie?" Auggie told him where they were.

"I'll be right there." He said.

Ten minutes later Peter came.

"Hi Amy." he said. 

"Peter I'm not going back. And you can't make me to." I said.

"Amy, We have been out looking for you the whole yesterday and today. So please can't we talk about this at Horizon, huh?" He asked obviously tired and irritated. 

"Is _he_ there?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"No he's not there. So please can you come with us?" He asked.

"No, I'm so sorry" I said turning around and was about to run. But Peter grabbed my arm. 

"You're not going anywhere." He said. 


	10. worried for me?

****

A/N: Hello everybody! Thank you for the nice reviews. I don't own any characters only Amy etc. And as always have a nice day!

Chapter 10

Worried…for me?

"Let go of my arm Peter" I said.

"No. We have to talk and we'll do it at Horizon." He said. 

"I can't meet him Peter, I just can't ok? Just accept it!" I said shaking on my voice.

"Listen to me. He is not there so you don't have to meet him. So will you walk with us or do I have to carry you back, huh?" He asked. 

*He's mad at me. I don't blame him; they have been looking for me for two days now. I'll better go with them. *

****

"Okay I'll go with you." I said and we went to Horizon. 

It was only ten minutes away from Horizon so I must of have running in circles. When we got there and was on our way to the main building, Sophie came running towards us.

"Amy! I've been so worried for you!" Sophie said putting both of her hands on each side of my face.

I couldn't say anything to her, I was to upset by her words. Someone had really been worried for me…for me? But why, peoples don't like me. I'm not that kind of person that people likes! 

"Well let's go in to my office and talk." Peter said and we went inside. It was so warm in there. It was first when I came in, that I understood how cold I was.

"Sophie can you get a blanket to Amy, I think she is cold." Peter said looking at Amy who sat in the chair shaking because she's so cold.

"Sure." Soph said and went out.

"Amy" Peter started. "I know why you ran, but what I don't understand is that you didn't tell me that you didn't want him to come here. I could've called him and tell him not to come." He said.

"I know…" I whispered looking down at my feet. "I know" I repeated and looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"But you know, when something you really, really don't want to happen, happens. Then you get blocked. Like something just…is in the way of the part of your brain that are 'intelligent'…you know what I mean?" I asked.

"I think I do." He said. Sophie came in with a blanket and she wrapped it around my shoulders. 

"Here you go." She said. 

"Thank you…and not only for the blanket, for everything… like worrying for me, and that you came after me. " I said with tears running along my cheeks. 

"Your welcome." She said smiling. Now I had to ask the question that I fear so much.

"…w-what did my 'dad' say when you told him t-that I wasn't here…that I've run?" I asked trembling on my voice.

"He… wasn't to happy." Peter told me. "Why don't you go to the dorm and get cleaned up a bit, huh?" He said.

"Peter, you're not telling me something. What are you not telling me?" I asked. In that moment the phone rang and Peter picked it up. Sophie followed me out.

"Sophie, what is he not telling me?" I asked.

"Honey I can't tell you. But you don't have to worry ok? You just relax now, ok?"

"Okay." I said and went in to my dorm.


	11. AN

Hello everybody, those who still read my story. I know that the last chapter was really…bad… so I replaced it for this one until I can come up with some great ending on my story! So If you still read it, be patient It'll come an end soon! 

Have a great day! 

Swedish summer greetings from me: Ellie 


End file.
